


Day 3: Snuggling In Front Of The Fireplace With Hot Cocoa

by greenblanketbythefire



Series: Christmas Shipping Challenge [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fireplaces, Hot Chocolate, Non-Canon Relationship, Purring, Purring Trolls (Homestuck), Snuggling, nepeta is an actual cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 19:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenblanketbythefire/pseuds/greenblanketbythefire
Summary: 12th Perigee in space. With purrs and snuggles.





	Day 3: Snuggling In Front Of The Fireplace With Hot Cocoa

**Author's Note:**

> Hooo boy it's been a while since I've written anything remotely related to Homestuck so I hope this is okay. Prob some OOC in there but it's Chrimstas. THink of the children.

Why the meteor’s layout had a fireplace, no one really knew. What they did know was that it kept everyone warm and feeling festive for 12th Perigee, no matter if space didn’t have seasons. After a few armchairs had been placed in front of it along with some makeshift decorations, it was a nice hangout spot away from the hassle of messaging humans and Karkat’s long memos.

Speaking of the grumpy troll… He was currently lounging in a chair, waiting for his matesprit to bring hot chocolate. He wasn’t sure where she got it from, but he wasn’t going to ask. Best not to unless he wanted some strange answer that only made sense to a purrbeast. However, it was taking a while and he was getting impatient. Really impatient. How long does it take to make hot chocolate?

After waiting another moment, Karkat was about to get up. Then he heard the clinking of mugs behind him and settled back down. He wasn’t sure where Nepeta got the mugs, either. Oh, well, that was a question for another day.

“Karkitty!” the olive blood announced. “I’ve got the cocoa!”

“Finally,” Karkat responded, ignoring the irksome nickname she had given him. “That felt like forever.”

Nepeta plopped down in his lap, mindful of the two mugs of steaming liquid chocolate. Karkat tried to resist the blush on his face, but it just grew as she snuggled up closer to him. She handed him his mug. It was bright red, like the color of his blood and he nearly panicked before remembering that it was 12th Perigee and red and green were common colors this time of year. Except they were in space. With no way to track time or seasons.

“Thanks…”

“No purroblem, Kitkat!”

His eye twitched at the new title. It had stemmed from an interaction with the humans and now everyone knew about it. Apparently it was some chocolatey treat from their planet and it sounded an awful lot like his name. It had quickly spread through their entire friend group and he couldn’t escape it. Someone save him.

“Remind me to harass Egbert about that later,” he muttered, taking a sip of his cocoa. Nepeta giggled and did the same. It was the purrfect temperature. Dammit, she was rubbing off on him. He took another sip. Man, this stuff was good. He was glad his matesprit suggested this. He could get addicted to it. But he wouldn’t. No way in hell would he let himself do that.

They spent a good amount of time in that room. The fire was warm and soon their delicious drinks were gone and mugs set aside. Now they were just cuddling. Karkat hoped no one would walk in and see them. The last thing he needed was someone bothering them in their moment. He felt Nepeta’s blue tail twitch and then something that sounded like a motor entered his ears.

“Are you… purring?” he asked, blushing slightly again at how comfortable she was with him. The olive cat hummed in response. Karkat could now feel the vibrations of the purring. “How?”

“I dunno,” Nepeta mumbled. “Something I could always do.”

“You’ve never done it before.”

“I was afraid you wouldn’t like it. But I couldn’t help myself this time.”

She nuzzled him sweetly and he was desperately trying to hide the blush that was evident on his cheeks now. He knew she didn’t care much about the blood caste and she had already seen him blush before, but he was still uncomfortable with it being so out in the open right then. Anyone could walk in and see. He focused on her words to take his mind off it.

“I… guess it’s okay,” he told her after thinking it over. “It’s… cute, I guess.”

Instead of furthering their cuddling, he was pulled into a hug. If anyone came in right now, he’d kill them on sight.

“Thank you, Karkat!” Nepeta squealed. “I was so worried you’d find it annoying.”

“No, not annoying,” he assured her. “A bit odd, but it’s fine.”

Still clinging to him, she fixed them into another snuggling position. With her purring like a motor and Karkat’s cheeks still a shade of red, they went uninterrupted for a good while that day. Or night. They really weren’t sure. Space Christmas (or 12th Perigee) is weird like that.

Merry third day of Chrimstas.


End file.
